infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
La Belle is the first installment in the Infinite Series ''Universe to take place in the past. It is the first book of ''La Belle Mourante series. Summary A talented young singer is thrown back in time, following the death of her father. Reuniting with her beloved parent in the 19th, she finds herself soaring up unto a different socially classified ladder, demoted from lead singer in her school choir to costume girl in the infamous Opera Populaire, to Opera singer, trained under the watchful eye of her Angel of Music. Making friends with a strange, little girl claiming to be from another realm, and a beautiful and mysterious woman who is, yet, another Titor, Gracelyn finds herself heavily guarded by those closest to her as suspicion goes there is a stranger fallen into a murderous rampage as he seeks to find her and take her from her loved ones. How will she fare under the suffocating gazes of the Phantom of the Opera and the Lady of the Night as she fears for her life and those of her dear friends? How will she fare at the possible fact that she may just lose her father again? Plot [[Gracelyn Destler|'Gracelyn Monteverdi']], a young opera singer in modern-day Toronto, seeks for a sense of comfort and relief in the music she performs at her school's concerts as she tries to shake her increasing despair as her father nears his death. When he finally meets his end, Gracelyn has a heart attack after the news of her father's death reaches her. Upon awakening in the hospital her father had been previously admitted to, Gracelyn starts off toward his room, though changes course when voices suddenly start calling out to her, singing, leading her toward the cemetery nearby, where her own mother had been buried many years ago. After following the voices into a white light, Gracelyn awakens several days later in a summer house, in France, in 1870, where, moments later, she is reunited with her previously deceased father. There, the family of two find that they are residing in the home of one of France's richest families, and their past selves had been close friends with them. Also, they meet She awakens in London in 1885, wearing opera clothing. A different version of Meg (Emma Rawson) is also there. Christine turns out to be the understudy to the diva La Carlotta (Stephanie Lawrence), who is both jealous and resentful of Christine’s skill. During this whole time, Erik Destler (Robert Englund) attacks the scene-shifter Joseph (Terence Beesley) with a blade high above the rafters for almost killing Christine with the falling sandbag, and blaming the accident on him. Cast * Odette Annable as Gracelyn Monteverdi * Antonio Banderas as Francis Monteverdi * Henry Cavill as Jean Hugo * Adam Storke as Philippe de Chagny * Jeremy Jordan as Louis Babineaux * Teri Polo as Valerie Ariztia * Julie Walters as Aurélie Ariztia * Gérard Butler as Erik Destler * Nine Dobrev as Ayden Jaubert * Zendaya as Ellenah "Anne" Wheeler * Bobb'e J. Thompson '''as W. D. Wheeler * '''Jacob Tremblay '''as "Little Diggie" * '''Luke Evans as Armand Corin * Robert Englund as Giuseppe Tartini * Lexi Walker as Christine Daaé * Hadley Fraser as Gustave Daaé * Sierra Boggess as Victoire Daaé * Ty Simpkins as Raoul de Chagny * Miranda Richardson as Madame Giry * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Meg Giry * John Addison as Monsieur Acquard * James Fleet as Monsieur Benoît Lefèvre * Burt Lancaster as Gérard Carrière * Ian Richardson as Alain Choleti * Andréa Ferréol as Amélie Choleti * Jean Rougerie as Jean Claude Appearances Locations * New York City, New York ** Riverside Dr. ** * Rochester, New York ** Henrietta Road * Montreal City, Quebec (Earth-91999) ** Chemin Queen Mary * Montreal City, Quebec (Earth-2181) ** Menéndez Residence ** Notre-Dame-des-Neiges Cemetery Mentioned * Leonard Dorian Category:La Belle Mourante Novel Series